Palm Academy and Everything That Happens
by BadaBingBadaBong
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Palm Academy and has already befriended her two roommates Rosalie and Alice. But will she fall for Alice's dreamy brother Edward after all Alice and Rosalie's plans? All the normal couples, all human. First fanfic. please read
1. Chapter 1

I said my last goodbyes to my best friend Angela and stepped into my dad's SUV. My parents were sending me away from Forks, my home since I was born, and to a boarding school in which is 6 and a half hours away! I looked through the brochures of Palm Academy and was actually quite excited. The school looked like a castle with its red bricks and towering buildings.

My dad and I made small conversation throughout the whole trip, and only stopping once and Maccas to get a bite.

As we turned off the highway and towards the school, my excitement started to go away, and instead, it turned into anxiousness and nervousness. Who was I going to meet? Would I have a lot of friends, or would I be unnoticed, just like I was in Forks? We drifted to a stop and Charlie and I stepped out of the car to grab my luggage. The school looked just like the pictures, but bigger and better. Charlie walked my over to the front office and gave me an awkward one arm hug and left. The weather was nice, it was sunny and there was a cool breeze in the air.

I stepped through the glass doors. The interior of the building was even better than the exterior. There was a counter on the left side of the room and chairs on the right, and a pile of magazines sitting on a table next to the chairs. I walked over to the counter and the old lady behind it looked up at me and gave a warm smile.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan and I just moved here from Forks."

"Well hello dear and welcome to Palm Academy. I'm Mrs. Cope. I'll find your papers and schedule and send you off to meet your new roommate." She dug through a pile of papers and pulled out a few and handed them to me. She showed me my schedule and told me to fill out some forms. Then se handed me a room key and sent me off. I thanked her and dragged my suitcases over to Quilette Hall, which was meant to be the girl's dorm.

I got out of the lift, and not long after I found my room. I sighed and just as my hand touched the handle, the door flung open. I was embraced in a hug by a pixie like girl with short black hair sticking everywhere, and then by a tall blond whose hair hung across her back. They were both extremely beautiful and had a good sense of fashion. Any model would want their face and body.

"Hi. You must be Isabella! Well I'm Alice Cullen and this is my best friend Rosalie Hale, and we are your new roommates!" the pixie said.

I smiled and replied "Hey Alice and Rosalie! Yes I am Isabella, but I much rather prefer Bella. But cool! I can't wait to move in!"

They laughed and grabbed a suitcase each while I grabbed the last one. I stepped inside and gasped. There was a huge flat screen television hoisted up on the wall and around it was two love seats, a huge couch and a small coffee table. Across from the living room was a small kitchen, fully equipped with a fridge, toaster, kettle and other kitchen supplies. There was a small hallway between the two, which I somehow walked down without noticing. There were three doors. The first was painted red and said ROSE in bright yellow writing. The second was light green and had ALICE written across in the same style and colour and Rosalie's and the last was dark blue and said BELLA in the same way as the rest of the doors were. I opened the door with my name on it and was again stunned by the decoration and effort in making this room look the way it is. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room, with a small desk in the corner which held a lamp and a laptop, a set of drawers on the other side of the bed, a mirror next to the door, and another two doors on each side of the room. I ran over to my bed and flopped down on it, all spread out and facing the ceiling.

I heard footsteps and laughter, followed by Rosalie's voice: "I guess she likes it!" I nodded furiously with a huge smile spread across my face. I loved it. Alice walked over to the first door, opened it and showed me the bathroom. I had my own bathroom. I was equipped with towels, toothbrushes, shampoos, conditioners and soaps of all different smells you could think of and a huge shower and toilet. There was a sink in the middle with a big mirror in front of it. It was amazing. Rosalie then pulled me out of the bathroom and into the next door, which happened to be a enormous closet filled with shoes, shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, bags, sunglasses and accessories. I screamed my head off and practically jumped onto Rose and Alice. The just laughed and joined in with my jumping a squealing. I could tell we were going to be good friends.

After they left me to calm down, I unpacked my toiletries and left my clothes in my suitcases for Alice to inspect. She said that she wanted to have a look at the type of clothes that I usually wore and liked. I squealed again and walked into my wardrobe to have a look at the clothes that my two great roommates had gotten me. As I looked through the clothes, I wondered how they got my size of clothes. But then I remembered that I had it on my application form for my uniform, and that they must've asked Mrs. Cope. The clothes in there were amazing, but some a bit too revealing for me. There were dresses that barely covered my ass and that showed most of my cleavage. I walked over to the living room, where Rosalie and Alice were sitting and held up the black dress that I was about to complain about.

"What is this and when would I ever where this?"

Rosalie looked at Alice and nodded before she started talking. "Okay. Well we looked at your photo from your application form and decided that we were going to be best friends with you." I smiled at that comment. "And so Alice and I, the best fashion trend starters and shoppers in this school, and maybe even America, decided to go buy a wardrobe for you, since we knew that you would be invited to heaps of parties, as you are absolutely gorgeous." I stopped her there. Me? Gorgeous? I was as plain as anyone could get. My long brown hair was in a high ponytail, but usually I would just leave it out. I had brown eyes and my clothes were just ordinary clothes, unlike Rosalie and Alice's designer brands.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gorgeous and even if I was, I wouldn't attend a lot of parties, like shopping or makeovers."

Rose and Alice just gasped at my comment and then Alice continued with Rosalie's speech. "Well Bella, after we are done with you, you are going to be shopping queen like us, will know how to put on makeup yourself and will be at nearly every party you are invited to. And that is what this dress and all the other sexy dresses are for. PARTIES."

I gave up with arguing and dragged out my suitcases for Alice to look at. After 10 minutes, she grabbed all my clothes and put them in rubbish bags and explained to me what she was about to do. Rosalie sat next to her and stared in shock at my clothes. "Bella. Your clothes are despicable. You now have a new wardrobe waiting for you and your old clothes will be donated to a clothing bin. Now you have 5 minutes to pick out 8 pieces of clothes which you are allowed to keep. No arguments. GO!" I hastily picked out two pairs of track pants, two of my favorite shirts, two pairs of shorts and two jackets. I said goodbye to the rest of my clothes and handed them over to Alice. She glanced at the clothes in my arms which I was going to keep, picked up the bags and ran out of the room leaving me to a disappointed Rosalie.

I smiled at her and took my empty suitcases and stored them in my wardrobe. I came back out and sat down next to Rosalie. "So… Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her, trying to make conversation. She straight away lightened up at the subject of boyfriends and started babbling. By the time she was done, I found out that she did have a boyfriend named Emmett, who was Alice's older brother and that Rosalie's brother Jasper, was Alice's boyfriend. She then asked my if I have one or ever had one. No one ever seemed to notice my in Forks, so I shook my head. Rosalie them seemed deep in thought. Then she started one Alice's other brother Edward, who was single. She then went back into her thinking state. Not long after, Alice arrived with a big grin on her face, probably happy with the fact that all my "BAD" clothes were gone and that all I had left was a wardrobe up to her standard and some other clothes that I had chosen from my old wardrobe.

Unaware of the time, I went back to my room and went to sleep. After what seemed like forever, I woke up to find it was 6pm. I went out to the living room to find Rose and Alice sitting on the couch crying. I turned to the TV, and recognised the movie at once. I sat down next to Rosalie and watched Titanic. By the end of the movie, we were all covered in tissues and our eyes were red and puffy. Alice sighed and told us that we better get ready because tonight we were going out with the guys to a club. She looked at me and told me to shower and change into the clothes which would be lying on my bed and then to come into her room so Rosalie could do my hair and for her to do my makeup. I sighed and grabbed the first shampoo and conditioner I saw and jumped into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

After Alice and Rose left me to calm down, I unpacked my toiletries and left my clothes in my suitcases for Alice to inspect

I gently massaged the strawberry shampoo into my hair and tried to relax. I let the hot water run down my back to unknot my muscles. Thankfully, it worked. I was calm and continued my shower.

I gawked at the clothes on my bed. There were tiny black short shorts with a tight fitted dark blue singlet with sequins around the neckline. I tried it on, and as I expected, the singlet showed my cleavage and the short shorts made my legs look even longer than they already were. I had to admit it to myself as I looked in the mirror. I did look pretty damn hot. I mentally wrote down in my head to NEVER say that in front of Alice or Rosalie. I sighed and strapped on the matching dark blue heels and stumbled out of my room, wondering how I would survive in these death traps.

I was awkwardly standing outside Alice's room, not sure whether I should knock, or just go in. Before I even decided, Alice yelled out to just come in and to not ever bother knocking, unless she was with Jasper. I laughed and walked in to find a surprised and impressed Alice. She motioned me to turn around I did so, and topped it off with a catwalk down to her bathroom. Unfortunately I tripped and fell onto the bathroom door, being the klutz I am. She laughed and said "Geez Bella. I didn't know you would look this hot! All the guys are going to be all over you. I'm gonna have to blindfold Jasper. Now get into that chair and get ready to look even better than you already do!" I blushed and sat in the pink chair awaiting me.

Alice had set up a salon in her bathroom. There was a Straightener and a curler plugged in and as many cosmetics that you could think of spread out all over the counter. I groaned as Alice went to call Rosalie. I hadn't even realised what she was actually wearing till now. Alice had on a strapless black dress that went halfway down her thigh and had gold decorations around the top. She had gold heels that were absolutely beautiful. She could put on any outfit and still look stunning. My eyes practically popped out when I saw Rosalie. She was wearing a black skirt as short as my shorts with a red top that hung over one shoulder. She had bright red heels and looked like she just stepped out of VOGUE. I suddenly went back to the thought of me looking hot in this outfit and completely erased it out of my head, knowing that I would not look as good as these two girls who happened to be my only friends from Palm Academy.

Rosalie laughed as she saw the expression plastered onto my face. "Emmett and Jasper are gonna have to try hard to keep all of the guys off you girls!"

They both laughed and Alice replied "Oh Edward is defiantly not gonna be single after tonight!"

I blushed and gave them a smack. "Enough enough! Just get this makeover over and done with before I decide that I'm not even going to leave this apartment tonight!" After my comment, they got straight to work. I asked Alice to give me a pretty natural look as I didn't want it to go too over the top. She made my eyes have a smoky look and had me wear bright red lipstick. Rose straightened my hair and then made loose ringlets fall down the side of my head. When they were finally done, they looked at each other and squealed in their victory dance. I walked out, once again tripping along the way and nearly ruining my hair, but luckily Rosalie came to the rescue. I watched TV as I waited for my roommates to get themselves ready. When we were all ready, Alice called the guys and told them to meet us next to Emmett's Jeep. She hung up and we walked down to the garage, attracting all kind off attention. As we waited for the guys, Alice and Rosalie showed m their cars. Rosalie had a red Mercedes M3 whilst Alice had a yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. Unfortunately for me, I didn't own a car, but I could still drive one.

As we headed back to the enormous Jeep belonging to Emmett, I spotted three very good looking guys coming towards us. The first one was big and brawny and had brown curly hair. His muscles were practically bulging out of his white dress shirt which matched his dark blue jeans. Next to him was a tall blond with blue eyes, who looked a lot like Rosalie, so I guessed it was Jasper. He was wearing a light green dress shirt with black jeans. And last but not least was a Adonis-look-a-like. He had bronze tousled hair, which just poked out in every direction, and green eyes. When I looked into them I practically melted. I moved down to his perfect nose and his strong jaw line. Alice and Rosalie started waving and smiling at them, and they retuned the gesture back.

"Well hello there ladies! How are you this fine evening?" the bulky one asked.

Rose giggled and didn't bother answering in words, but a kiss instead. I'm guessing that he was Emmett. Alice also gave Jasper a peck on the lips, which left me to smile at the last man, which I was guessing was Edward. After they broke off, Alice introduced me to the guys.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Emmett, Jasper and Edward, this is Bella. "

Emmett walked up to me and embraced me into a hug, but it turned out more into choking at the end. "E-E-Emmett! C-C-C-Can't breathe!" I was able to get out that much before someone realised that I couldn't breathe and asked Emmett to put me down. Jasper and Edward both shook my hands and stayed at hello. We jumped into the Jeep, with Rosalie and Emmett in the front and the rest of us in the back. I was squeezed between the window and Alice and thank goodness it wasn't one of the guys, because the short shorts were really starting to get uncomfortable. There was small conversation, but most of it was about me, as they all wanted to know why I came to Palm Academy and all these other details. I blushed a lot as no one has really asked me so many questions except for Angela, because she was my only friend in Forks.

After about 20 minutes, we arrived at the club. It was called Breaking Through and was full of people wearing slutty outfits like we were. We got out and made our way over to the entrance. The bodyguards didn't even bother to check our ID cards, but instead looked out or clothes and let us in. I was a bit nervous as I had never been clubbing in Forks and knew that we were still underage. It was as if once we stepped into the club that all eyes were on us. But I didn't blame the people. I mean I was hanging out with five absolutely gorgeous people who had somehow accepted a plain boring girl like me. We walked around to a table and sat down. A waiter came over and asked us if we wanted any drinks. We all got Cokes and the man gave Rosalie and EXTRA warm smile.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can help you with? NOTHING?"

Emmett just glared at him whilst slipping his arm around Rose's shoulder. "I'm sure that I could help her with anything else that she wants." With that, the waiter stomped off and returned a few minutes later with our drinks. After a while, Rosalie and Alice pulled me onto the dance floor and started dancing. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Come on Bella! Why aren't you dancing?"

"I uh, can't dance, especially like that." Alice was swinging her hips and was dancing like there was no tomorrow. She sighed and spun me around.

"Just move your body to the beat of the music." I started moving my hips, and by the end of the song, I was used to it. After the next song, the guys joined us. Thankfully Alice and Rose didn't go off with their boyfriends and leave me dancing with Edward. We mainly stayed in a group and danced all night long. I got tired and went back to the table. I heard footsteps behind me and I wasn't bothered to turn around. It wasn't till I sat down that I realized it was Edward. I was getting hungry so I ordered some snacks, and thankfully it wasn't the stalkish waiter again.

Edward and I started talking, and somehow we ended up playing 20 questions. By the time we finished playing, I found out that he was 17; his birthday is on June 20th, he played the piano and basketball, he likes classical music like Claire De Lune, loves cars and his precious silver Volvo, has only ever had 2 girlfriends and has moved 5 times. We had to stop there as he kept on teasing me whenever I blushed at the stupid questions he asked.

"What are you guys laughing about? You look as if you about to pee in your pants!"

We looked at Emmett, and then back at each other, and then Edward noticed I was blushing and we ended up with another round of laughing. I had to say, Edward was a good guy, and I knew we were going to be good friends. Not long after, we headed back to school and Rose and Alice went to give their boyfriends a kiss, which again left me and Edward. I smiled at him and decided to leave it at that. We walked back to our room in silence, too exhausted to talk. Once I hit my bed, I didn't get up till morning.

**This chapter probably wasn't as good as my first one but oh well. Hope you're enjoying it! I will try and update soon. **

**Badabingbadabong**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry guys for not updating soon enough

Sorry guys for not updating soon enough. I've been pretty busy lately and my mind has gone blank for ideas. So, I need your help. I need ideas on ways that Alice and Rose try to get Bella and Edward together. I need quite a few ideas and then I will try and put another chapter together. You guys rock. Thanks soo much for all the reviews!!

Badabingbadabong


End file.
